Confiándote Mi Amor
by Williams West
Summary: Jade, una médica y científica que esta estudiando la reproducción humana asistida, pero lamentablemente eso no le basta para sanar su corazón de un engaño. Tori, una dama de compañía para saldar su deuda con el pasado ¿Cómo se cruzarán sus caminos? ¿Podrán estar juntas a pesar de que sean de universos distintos? Jori
1. Chapter 1

_**Emociones Prófugas. ** _

_Estaba intentando alinear mis pensamientos, tenía miedo, tenía rabia, mi estado anímico estaba hecho una verdadera tormenta de emociones que no podía comprender, no comprendía porque esté día tenía que ser así. Una voz me tortura cada vez más ¿En que falle? ¿Hice algo mal? _

- ¿J-Jade? -_Ella me miro intentando descifrar lo que pasaba en mí interior, pero sé que solo veía una furia incontrolable- _

_- _Lárgate.. _-Susurre-_

_Mi corazón se oprimió de dolor al cerrar mis ojos, pero no derramaría ni una puta lágrima, sabía que pasaría, sabía que si habría mi corazón terminaría dañada, pero no, fue la primera y última vez que sucede. ¿Por qué todos te recriminan cuando eres una perra fría? Si eres buena esto es lo que pasa, más cuando amas y te entregas por completo, toman tu corazón y ya cuando lo tienen se esmeran en joderlo todo ¡Bravo! _

_- _Por favor, tienes que escucharm..

- ¡Genial! ¡¿Qué mierda tengo que escuchar?! ¡Escuchar como esté maldito bastardo te abre las piernas! _-No aguanté, estalle, la tempestad de la tormenta empeoraba cada vez más y la furia se apoderaba de mí-_

- Cálmate, por favor, todos escucharan _-Decía la muy descarada-_

- Oh por favor ¿Calma? ¡Y tú! -_Apunte al maldito imbécil que seguía sentado en la cama- _¡Hazme el favor de salir de mi cama y largarte pedazo de mierda! Beck, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida _-Dirigí toda mi furia hacia él, a mi ex novio de la secundaria y supuesto mejor amigo-_

_Vi como el salía de la cama cubriendo su miembro con MIS sabanas, en las cuales YO dormía. Es que estoy hecha un lio, llego a casa y me encuentro a mi prometida, a 5 días de casarnos revolcándose con mi supuesto mejor amigo. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, sentía como mi corazón se contraía, mi pecho subía y bajaba por lo furiosa que me encontraba._

- Jade, arreglemos las cosas, por favor, yo te amo, yo_.. -La corte de inmediato-_

- Yo yo yo _-Me bufe-_ Tú _-Conecte mi mirada y ella dio un pequeño respingo-_ ¿Me amas? ¡¿Me amas, Isabel?! ¡Ja! Es que no te queda cara _-Carcajee- _¡Estábamos a punto de casarnos! ¡Que todo el maldito mundo se enteré que eres una puta! ¡Ahora, lárgate! _-Grité furiosa, mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad increíble, traté de tranquilizarme, pero fue peor-_ Y ten, toma tu maldito anillo _-Saque el anillo de compromiso y se lo tire en la cara para luego abrir la puerta dispuesta a salir. Tome el pomo de la puerta con firmeza-_ Cuando vuelva no quiero ver nada tuyo aquí

_Salí lo más rápido que pude, sabía que no vendría detrás de mí, y aunque suene ridículo, por unos instantes, me hubiera gustado sentir aquellas pisadas desesperadas, que tomara mi mano y me volteara diciendo que todo había sido un sueño, pero no, la realidad me había golpeado y me había enviado a lo más profundo de un abismo del cual no veía salida. Ella prometió no hacerme daño, prometió siempre estar a mi lado, prometió tantas cosas, pero hoy aquellas promesas murieron. _

_Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin darme cuenta estaba en la calle, muy lejos de aquel infernal departamento. Podía sentir la lluvia sobre mí, me hacía sentir de alguna manera más tranquila, porque no era la única que estaba llorando ese día.._

_Sólo quería caminar mientras la lluvia golpeaba todo mi cuerpo. Sentía tanta decepción, tanto dolor, estos eran los síntomas de una traición, lo sabía. ¿Cómo es posible que te digan "Te amo" mientras te están engañando? Y tú como estúpido creyendo que te aman y jamás te harán daño, vaya estupidez. _

- Disculpe, ¿Va a entrar? _–Un tipo que parecía gorila me estaba mirando a través de aquellos lentes de sol que tenía puestos-_ ¿Señorita? _–Me llamo una vez más, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba obstruyendo la fila de un bar-_

- Lo siento, si, entraré _–Respondí sin más y me adentre a ese bar, dejando a ese gorila con extrañeza-_

_Un poco de alcohol a esta traición quedará como anillo de compromiso en la cara, ja, soy sarcástica conmigo misma, genial. Camine con lentitud a la barra, observando todo el bar, no parecía ser cualquier bar, habían heterosexuales casi comiéndose en las mesas, unos supuestos "Amigos" tan sólo hablando, y una imbécil que la traicionaron. Me senté en la barra y llamé al barman._

- Si, ¿Qué se le ofrec.. ¡Jade! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Estas herida? !Estas toda mojada!_ -Ahí estaba Cat, mi mejor amiga en todo San Francisco-_

- Hablemos de ti ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde está Shapiro? _-Arquee mi característica ceja-_

_Quería distraerme y dejar atrás aquel episodio, pero me era imposible apartar aquellos pensamientos que me torturaban, aquellas imágenes, es un dolor tan profundo, que mi pecho esta oprimido. Buscar una respuesta, es como querer buscar una aguja en un pajar, solamente no quiero saber nada de ellos, rompieron lo que una vez encarcele en antipatía, recelo, odio, rencor y burlas, mi corazón.._

- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Jade? _-Preguntaba Cat, no escuche nada de lo que decía-_

- Lo siento, no escuche nada_ –Resople frustrada-_ Sírveme un whisky antes de ponernos hablar _-Ella solo me miro confundida y me paso el vaso- _

_Miré el vaso y miré a Cat, quien me veía extrañada, tratando de descifrar que sucedía dentro de mí, pero le era imposible. Baje mi vista al vaso, y de un golpe sentí como el líquido quemaba mi garganta y apaciguaba a momentos el maldito dolor, así que pedí otro._

- ¿Cómo está tu prometida?_ –Solté un pequeño bufido y ella lo noto-_

_Sería estúpido que no preguntará por ella, pero antes que pasará lo que paso, cuando me preguntaban cómo estaba mi novia, respondía orgullosa que estaba bien, porque sabía que me quería, porque sabía que ella me extrañaba como yo a ella, porque, ilusamente, pensé que ella me amaba... Pero no sé qué responder, su pregunta fue una puñalada más, a lo que queda de corazón o quizás a lo que queda de emociones._

- Cat..._ -Inmediatamente capte su atención- _No habrá boda_ -Y nuevamente de golpe tome el whisky, quien corto de inmediato mi nudo en la garganta-_

(...)

- Señorita Jadelyn, la señorita Isabel llamó y..._ -Dijo mi secretaria que se levantó para darme mi café matutino en las mañanas-_

_Ayer, después de que no me pudiera mi cuerpo, Cat me llevo con ella a su casa, no me preguntó nada, tan sólo me dio su apoyo y dejó que esta alcoholizada tipa con el corazón roto llorara en sus brazos como una pequeña niña de 5 años, a quien regaño su padre. Luego fui al departamento acompañada de Cat, ella no quería dejarme sola y sinceramente, yo tampoco._

- Oh por favor, Trina, ¿Desde cuándo me llamas señorita o Jadelyn? _-Pregunté frotándome los ojos con mi índice y pulgar- _No quiero ninguna llamada de Isabel, estaré ocupada –_Le quité el café de mala gana para tomar un sorbo-_

- Desde que ayer me gruñiste, realmente eres bipolar_ -Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido- _Al parecer Isabel no ha cumplido su rol de prometida en las noches_ -Su rostro se desencajo al ver como mi mirada quería atravesar su alma-_

- Cancela todas las cosas de la boda, avisa a todos los invitados _-No quise ver su reacción, menos explicar que sucedía-_

_Al entrar a mi oficina cerré la puerta, tire mi portafolios a la mesa y me acerque hacia la ventana para mirar hacia fuera, le di un largo trago a mi café, palpando lo cargado que estaba. Cerré mis ojos y empecé analizar todo lo que he logrado, soy una cardióloga exitosa y neurocirujana, estoy estudiando la reproducción humana para las personas infértiles y homosexuales, me iba a casar.. Que ironía, he salvado tantas personas, pero no me puedo salvar yo, del abismo en el cual me estoy hundiendo. _

- Trina, ¿Ha llamado Christoffer?_ -Pregunté por el intercomunicador y me senté en mi silla-_

- Si, tu vuelo sale en dos horas. Destino, Dinamarca - Copenhague, tu ciudad preferida_ -Escuchaba como los agiles dedos de Trina se movían sobre el teclado-_

- ¿Es una broma? El jamás llamo para avisarm..

- En realidad si lo hizo, pero ayer no contestabas tu celular_ -Demonios, había olvidado por completo mi celular- _

- Trina, necesito que hagas algo, ahora mismo_ -Termine mi café y rápidamente salí de mi oficina a grandes zancadas- _

- ¿Tengo que levantarme?_ -preguntó desganada y mirándome-_

- Si_ -Fruncí el ceño extrañada-_

- Entonces no_ -Y volvió a escribir-_

- Levanta tu maldito trasero_ -Gruñí a lo que ella como un resorte se levantó- _

_Le entregue las llaves de mi departamento para que fuera a buscar mis cosas, no quería entrar más, sabía que si volvía a entrar, entraría a una cueva de hielo, una cárcel fúnebre en la cual están depositados todos mis recuerdos que el día de hoy me hieren como una daga en el alma. Sé que si me quedo en aquella cárcel, la soledad y la melancolía me abrazaran hasta el punto de asfixiarme y me pondrán en un calvario del cual no podré salir, los recuerdos me torturaran y los pensamientos serán una muerte lenta. _

(…)

- Señorita Vega, el examen dio positivo, usted está embarazada _–Sentencio el médico- _

_Aquello jamás me lo esperé, fue el puñetazo más fuerte que me hayan dado, ya ni si quiera sé quién soy, ni si quiera me reconozco... Estoy harta de todo esto, estoy harta de… De sólo ser algo que se usa y luego se vota a la basura porque ya lleno de satisfacción lo que tenía que satisfacer. Yo estoy completamente sola y completamente destruida. _

- Gracias _–Hice lo mejor que hago en esta vida, sonreí mientras me derrumbaba por dentro-_

_El doctor sólo me entrego el examen y me dio algunos nombres de medicamentos para ayudar al crecimiento y salud del bebe. Yo no elegí esto, no elegí tener esta vida dentro mío, tan sólo quería ser feliz y encontrar al amor de mi vida, pero sé que todas esas cosas son cuentos de hadas, creer o no creer es lo mismo, crees y te rompen el corazón. No crees, adivina, sigues igual de sola y vacía._

_Camine por todo el estacionamiento hasta llegar a mi auto, de mala gana saque las llaves y entre para sentarme en el asiento del piloto, guardé el examen en la guantera y apreté el manubrio fuertemente con mis manos, tratando –Inútilmente- de descargar toda mi furia, frustración y tristeza. Lo golpee fuertemente con mis manos cerradas, pero sólo conseguí terminar llorando, sentí como un dolor y una angustia muy dentro de mí salían y me abrazaban, sentía mi acongojado llanto en la penumbra de mi auto. Mí llanto ahogaba mis gemidos de dolor, mis lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro demostrando lo débil que era. Rodee con mis brazos mi panza, en donde quizás, sólo quizás una luz de esperanza se formaba…_

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? _–Preguntó mi mejor amigo quien me recibió con una cena estupenda- _

- Nada, André _–Me senté lista para comer- _

_No quería que André me preguntara nada, así que evadí todas sus preguntas durante la cena, me era imposible prestarle atención, tan sólo pensaba en que haría en mi futuro, que diablos pasaría, estaba cargando una cruz muy pesada sobre mi espalda y lo sabía. Sentí la mirada interrogativa y calculadora de mi amigo, quería intentar descifrar que estaba escondiendo detrás de mis ojos, detrás de mi mente, pero al conectar nuestras miradas, supe que a pesar de estar intentando saber que me pasaba, estaba preocupado. _

- Gracias, gracias por todo lo que has hecho _–Dije mientras él me miraba intrigado- _

- Tori, sabes que te ayudaré y apoyaré en todo, pase lo que pase _–Sonrió-_

_Tomó mi mano por encima de la mesa, apretándola con calidez, tratando de transmitir todo su apoyo, cariño y comprensión en un solo gesto. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero aquella fingida sonrisa sé esfumo y de mí salió un llanto desgarrador, me derrumbe una vez más, me ahogue una vez más. Sentí como su agarre se intensifico, eso me dio un poco de esperanza, el saber que no estaba sola. _

- Estoy embarazada… _-Dije tratando de dejar de llorar, pero fue vano- _

- Pero, eso no es tan malo, podría a ver sido per…

- ¿No es tan malo? _–Solté su agarre bruscamente y él sabía que no había dicho las palabras correctas- _¡Por Dios! ¡¿No es tan malo?! ¡Soy una dama de compañía! _–Grité mordazmente-_

_André se levantó, sólo sentí la silla estamparse con el piso cerámico, y sentí un abrazo protector rodeándome. Mi llanto resonó en su pecho, y cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando apaciguar las lágrimas, pero fue lo contrario. Estaba llorando una vez más en los brazos de André, sentía sus latidos, podía sentir como transmitía todo lo que no podía decir. Tome sus antebrazos fuertemente, estaba desesperada, quería que esté dolor desapareciera, pero en ese momento de dolor y angustia, te das cuenta que tan sólo puedes llorar y esperar a que mañana sea otro día._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola, espero estén bien mis queridos lectores.<em>**

**_ En esta historia quiero dar lo mejor de mí, por motivos de auto superarme._**

**_ Espero le den una oportunidad, ya que está historia es y va para ustedes._**

**_ Si comentas, ganas un beso esquimal 3 _**

**_ Cuídense :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ataques Inesperados.**_

"_Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente". __Williams Shakespeare._

-o-

_Estaba paseando por Kongens Nytorv con mi café de las mañanas. Miles de pensamientos me bombardeaban, no quería pensar, pero era lo que hacía siempre, estaba tan acabada, tan destruida, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Recordar el pasado y torturarme no era lo más sabio que podía hacer, como dicen "Revolcarse en el fango no es la mejor manera de limpiarse". Pero el remordimiento me gana, realmente, me gana. _

_Camine y camine, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue a Nyhavn, miré el cielo y ya estaba anaranjado, me di cuenta que unos cuantos pájaros producían unos ruidos relajantes, se sentía el agua del canal y los botes flotando. Cerré mis ojos y por unos instantes me sentí libre, pero al abrirlos, di una pequeña risa irónica ya que mi celular vibraba y recordé que era Vega, una dama de compañía y le pertenecía a los clientes._

-o-

- ¿Estas bromeando?_ -Lo miré enojada- _

- Relájate Jade, sólo vendrán unas cuantas _personas -Se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de champan- _

- Tendrías que haberme _preguntado -Me crucé de brazos-_

_Esto me estaba fastidiando totalmente, no estoy de humor para nada, menos para una patética fiesta "Científica" no quiero conocer a nadie, mucho menos dar entrevistas y que pregunten cosas, me volveré loca, realmente loca._

- Oh Jadelyn es sólo un momento, si no te gusta, puedes ir al laboratorio ylisto _-Una vez más se encogió de hombros- _

- Lo siento, no han sido mis mejoresdías_ -Hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa-_

- Lo sé querida, sé lo de tu esposa_ -Dijo suavemente-_

_El dio otro sorbo a la copa, poso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo y caí en cuenta de que yo no le había contado ¿Trina? No, no le conté, ¿Cat? Imposible, ninguna de mis dos sospechosas habla danés. Sentí mis ojos fuera de órbita y dirigí una mirada exaltada a mi amigo._

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?_ -Di un paso adelante, a lo que el retrocedió-_

- J-Jade, cálmate -_Dejo su copa en la pequeña mesa al lado del sofá y carraspeo-_

_Se veía nervioso, pero Chriss era horrible en guardar secretos, y horriblemente "Curioso" con la vida de los demás, mucho más con la mía. Intenté matarlo con mi mirada, pero adivinen, las miradas no matan, pero si intimidan._

- Ten y ten_ -Me entrego una revista y una hoja impresa que yacían en la misma mesa que dejo su copa-_

_Miré ambas, una era la revista más comprada en Dinamarca, en la portada salía yo y en la hoja impresa, me di cuenta que era la característica portada de "The New York Times" estaba yo e Isabel. Oh diablos, ya entendía todo. La maldita prensa de mañana y el revoloteo en el aeropuerto por parte de Chriss que ningún camarógrafo o noticiero se acercará._

_Suspire, le entregue de mala las cosas. Subí la gran escalera de la elegante y gigante casa de Chriss. Me encerré en la habitación que me habían designado. No había desempacado aún. Vi una mesita de noche en donde había una botella de champan guardada en un bote de hielo. Me serví una copa y salí al pequeño balcón, observe el verde jardín, subí mi vista, un manto de estrellas con una luna menguante me hacían compañía, cerré mis ojos, sentí el viento acariciar mi rostro. Sentí un dolor indescriptible en mi pecho, sino fuera cardióloga pensaría que es una crisis de pánico, pero no, era el dolor de la traición, el dolor del desamor, el dolor de la ilusión. Miré la luna y le pregunté tantas cosas, ninguna me respondía y pensé que estaba loca, le pregunté si Isabel alguna vez me había amado, pero como en todas sus respuestas, guardo silencio, emboce una sonrisa socarrona y moví mi cabeza negativamente, la luna me había respondido la verdad con su silencio. _

_Por unos momentos pensé, que la luna sentía mi dolor y las estrellas también, pero no, ellas sólo podían acompañar mi dolor. Medite unos segundos y me di cuenta de que yo y la luna teníamos algo en común, ambas estábamos solas, pero inmediatamente razone ese estúpido pensamiento, la luna tenía a las estrellas, pero también recordé al sol, razone -nuevamente- estúpidamente, el sol tenía las nubes, y yo, yo estaba completamente sola. Brinde por eso y de golpe me tome el champan._

-o-

- ¿Señora West?_ -_Preguntó la voz del teléfono-

- Si, habla ella -Frunció el ceño extrañada por aquella llamada-

- Querida, tanto tiempo

El rostro de la señora West se desencajo por completo, estaba jadeando, ¿Era posible? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Sabía que aquel hombre estaba sonriendo de donde quiera que estuviera llamando.

- ¿V-Victor? -Preguntó temerosa por la respuesta-

- Oh esposa mía aún me recuerdas -Rio-

La pobre mujer situó su mano en el pecho y colgó rápidamente el teléfono, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, desesperada, como si aquello pudiera decirle o hacerle saber si aquello era un mal sueño, pero no, no era un sueño. Unos golpes en la puerta de la calle la sacaron de su terrible estado, sintió la puerta abrirse, corrió a ver quién era, tenía miedo, pero al ver la cara de su hermosa hija, sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? -La estrecho fuertemente-

- Jade -Tomo desesperada el rostro de su hija con ambas manos- Tu... Tu padre está vivo... -Rompió en llanto-

Jade solo cerro sus ojos e intento no recordar su pasado, intento no recordar lo que había sucedido, sus pensamientos ya la torturaban por la traición ¿Y ahora? La torturarían con su pasado, un pasado que creyó haber sepultado hace años, pero no, aún estaba vigente si aquel hombre seguía vivo, lo sabía perfectamente.

Jade, luego de calmar a su madre y servir dos tazas de café, se sentó frente a su progenitora, esta se inclinó hacia delante para tomar las manos -Igual de blancas- de su hija cariñosamente, otorgándole una sonrisa. Jade miro esa sonrisa, sabía que era aquella sonrisa que su madre le mostraba de pequeña para tranquilizarla, funciono, pero no pudo devolverle el gesto, había olvidado sonreír. Bajo su vista a la mesa y dio un suave apretón a las manos de su madre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué viniste a Dinamarca? –Pregunto arqueando de igual manera que su hija, la ceja-

Jade soltó el agarre de su madre y tomo un sorbo de café, pensando que eso le daría el valor de hablar. Sintió la mirada de su madre penetrante, sabía que tenía que decirle, aunque doliera.

- La boda se canceló -Dijo sin más- Y vine por la investigación -Se encogió de hombros-

Tomo más café, pero se equivocó al pensar que tendría el mismo efecto que el alcohol, su nudo en la garganta aún seguía y estaba a punto de desatarse. No tenía que llorar, debía ser fuerte, debía soportar el dolor, Isabel no merecía sus lágrimas, pero oh ¿Cómo hacer entender al corazón lo que la razón ha de decir?

- ¿Qué? Pero si estaban tan bien juntas, se amab...

- No -La corto rápidamente- YO -Se apuntó así misma- La amaba, pero ella -Bufo-

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? -Vio cómo su hija negó-

Jade se levantó y fue al pequeño bar para tomar la botella de vodka y un pequeño vaso. Su madre la miro y suspiro, nuevamente vio cómo su hija se sentó.

- Eso -Apunto la botella- no es la solución -Tomo un sorbo de café-

- ¿No? -Rodo los ojos- Entonces, dime ¿Cuál es? -De un golpe tomo el vaso, el nudo se fue mágicamente-

- La solución, jamás será el camino fácil, los caminos fáciles jamás son seguros, aunque los veas perfectos, porque no hay nada que sea perfecto -Dijo sabiamente-

- Busque el difícil y mírame -Embozo una sonrisa irónica- Dime, ¿Por qué duele tanto que tu mejor amigo te traicione con tu prometida? -Vio la cara de su mamá, era la reacción que esperaba-

- A veces amamos a las personas equivocadas y lo entregamos todo por nada -Cerro sus ojos y suspiro- Lo sé mejor que nadie, cariño -Sonrió-

- Tienes razón, la puta razón -Suspiro- ¿Cómo sabes que te aman? -Preguntó titubeante, como cuando un pequeño niño siente vergüenza-

Su madre sonrió, a pesar de haber estado toda una vida con su hija, a veces no podía saber entenderla, a veces se abría fácilmente, pero a veces era una montaña gélida que nadie podía atravesar. Se acordó de varios momentos vividos con su "Esposo" pero no con la persona que se había convertido. Inconscientemente paso sus dedos por la sortija.

- Cuando te aman -Suspiro- Lo sabes aquí -Apunto su cabeza- Y lo sientes aquí -Apunto su corazón- Sus ojos brillan al verte, no le importa más que estar siempre contigo, jamás se aburriría. Cuando pelean, siempre se echa la culpa aunque no la tenga, el orgullo no existe, pero sobre todo -Chasqueo la lengua- No se aburre de decir que te ama, ni se aburre de demostrarlo

Le dio una mirada fugaz a su hija, sabía que estaba pensando, estaba analizando todas aquellas palabras, pero Dios sabía que jamás había querido a Isabel cerca de su hija, al principio se veían felices, pero cuando su hija empezó a ganar fama y a introducirse al mundo de la farándula, ella cambio por completo, pero sabía que Jade estaba totalmente loca por aquella mujer, jamás se lo dijo, porque sabía cómo reaccionaría, hasta que paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

- Ella empezó a cambiar cuando toda esa mier.. -Levanto su mirada y se encontró con el ceño fruncido- Cuando esos estúpidos de la tele y camarógrafos empezaron a perseguirnos -Puso ambas manos en su rostro- Me quería solo por la fama y el dinero ¡Genial! -Dejo caer sus brazos en la mesa de mala manera-

- Hija -Capto la atención de la aludida- Jamás me gusto Isabel -Termino de tomar su café-

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijis

- Porque te veías y eras feliz, ¿Quién era yo para impedir tu felicidad? -Se cruzó de piernas-

- Si, tienes razón -Suspiro- Madre, tenemos que decirle a la policía de Victor -Su cara de un momento a otro se ensombreció- Oh rayos, olvide la estúpida fiesta -Se levantó-

-o-

- ¿Saldrás? _-Me pregunto André, solo asentí- _¿Estas segura con todo esto?

- Estuviera o no de acuerdo, tengo que hacerlo de igual manera_ -Le sonreí a través del espejo- _¿Me ayudas?

_André solo asintió obediente y se acercó para tomar la cadena y colocarla en mí cuello, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento. Me mire al espejo, tenía un maquillaje suave, nada extravagante, unos aros de oro y la cadena que hacia fuego, junto con un vestido negro elegante, me encantaba estar vestida así, a veces desearía solo vestirme así para mí. Al notar que estaba ausente me sobresalte y me di cuenta que tenía nuevamente ese sentimiento que no me dejaba, era una prisionera y moriría siéndolo. André se dio cuenta, el aún estaba parado detrás mío, mirando mi cambiante rostro. _

- ¿Estarás bien?_ -Suspiro frustrado-_

- Si, no te preocupes_ -Me levante y lo abrace- _Regresare pronto

_El solo asintió y sonrió de manera triste, quizás porque sabía que no llegaría o porque quizás solo no podía hacer nada para ayudarme, a veces por más que queramos ayudar no podemos. Sonó mi celular, así que rápidamente baje, salude a mi cliente y vi cómo me sonrió mientras me recorría con su mirada de pies a cabeza, jamás me acostumbraría aquella asquerosa mirada._

-o-

- Maldición_ -Dije limpiándome rápidamente-_

- Lo siento, no quería_ -Intento secarme-_

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? _–La ataque bravamente-_

_Estaba harta de toda esta mierda, se me acercaban miles de idiotas preguntando sobre mi matrimonio, sobre porque me engaño, ¡¿Qué mierda les importa?! ¡Mierda! Vengo aquí al inmenso jardín y me encuentro con esta… Mocosa, que me derramó su champan en mi vestido._

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? _–Frunció el ceño-_

- Me creo alguien que está reclamando por lo imbécil que eres _–Apreté mis dietes-_

- Oh, discúlpeme señorita perfecta, pero usted choco conmigo _–Cruzó sus brazos enojada-_

- Mira _–La ojee de arriba abajo-_ Mocosa, discúlpate o juro que te clavo unas tijeras _–No pude evitar sonreír cuando su cara se desencajo- _

- ¿Mocosa? ¿Es en serio? -Pregunto ofendida- Me llamó Tori –Entrecerró los ojos- ¿Tijeras? Oh, no me digas que eres la hija del hombre manos de tijera _–Puso una cara de asombro, maldita ironía- _

- ¿No tienes miedo? _–Negó-_ ¿Qué pasaría si fuera verdad? _–Di un paso al frente, ella no retrocedió- _

- Por Dios, no asustas ni a un pequeño niño _–Rodo los ojos y pego una carcajada-_

_¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es que… Esta mocosa me trata así y se ríe como si nada de mí? Me las pagará, muy caro. _

- ¿Sabes? Deberías sonreír más seguido _–Sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes-_

- Oh, ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? ¿Ya has caído en mi encanto? _–Arquee mi característica ceja- _

- No _–Negó rápidamente- _Es sólo una opinión, idiota _–Sonrió victoriosa- _

_No aguante más y tiré lo último que quedaba de mi champan en su rostro, ¿Quién mierda se creía esa… Esa imbécil? Nadie me trataba así, mucho menos no sentía miedo de mis tijeras. Abrió su boca, parecía un pez boqueando, pero yo tenía mi mirada enfurecida, ella levanto su mano y me golpeo, yo quede atónita, ¿Me golpe? Toque mi mejilla, dolía, ¿Qué mierda había suc…_

- ¡Jade! Aquí estas, ven a bailar _–Chriss tomo de mi mano y me jalo hacia dentro de la mansión, aún no podía reaccionar- _


End file.
